Painfully United
by SuzieQuaKes
Summary: AU -- “I-I’m getting married…” she whispered and Drew’s hands fell along with his heart. Her three simple words replayed over and over in his head. He was screaming inside. Refusing to believe it. Contestshipping/teeny bit of AAMayL


**A/N: Hey. :D –gasps- Suzie's writing another story? Lol, dontcha worry, it's just a one shot! XD I think I'm being way too happy to be writing another angst filled one shot, but hey, I got the idea and just couldn't help writing. :) **

**Dedication: To ALL my wonderful friends! Thank you Piku, Lorry, Clarissa, Patti, Kirsty, Ryan and the others that talk to me. :D You guys are wonderful with a capital 'W'. Thanks for making me feel so loved! x) **

**Disclaimer: Hmm? Pokemon? Hell to the NO. :3 **

Dreary. Cold. Dark. Simple words that describe the room a solemn green haired boy was sitting in. He, on the other hand, didn't care about his surroundings. He was used to life in the darkness. Life in the cold where no one seemed to care. Staring down at three small medicine bottles, he thought of how much his world changed within the past year. How his life always seemed to light up when with a simple sapphire eyed girl. He thought he was loved. He thought his cold life has ended and that a bright new future awaited him as a reward for having lived a life with no happiness.

Boy, was he ever wrong. Running cold fingers through the messy tangles of green on his head, he thought about the previous week. The week she had broke the news to him. She was getting married. After hearing those words, he couldn't come out of his dreary cell. He couldn't eat. He couldn't face the world again.

_:Flashback: _

_Drew smiled as he faced the beautiful scenery in front of him. His emerald orbs twinkling with contentment, he noticed how the sun was gracefully disappearing behind the mountains and how it turned the sky a pinkish orange. He noticed how the sparrows chirped and screeched in tune. As he looked down the dirt road, he saw a brunette walking up and his smile became even wider. Now everything's just perfect; he thought to himself._

_The brunette sat herself down beside him, a bit gloomier than usual. Her azure eyes had lost it twinkle when she looked at him, and he didn't like that. They were both in love with each other and had confessed two months back. Why wasn't she smiling? _

"_May? Are you okay?" he asked her carefully and when he didn't hear an answer right away, he panicked. What could ever be wrong with her? _

"_I-I… I'm sorry, Drew. Blame it all on me, okay?" May whispered as two tears fell out of her eyes and dropped down, soaking her white cotton skirt. She refused to look into his eyes. _

"_What? Blame what on you, May? Blame what?!" Drew demanded, his voice rising as he grasped her shoulders and turned her so that she was facing him. Her head, however, was still turned down. _

"_I-I'm getting married…" she whispered and Drew's hands fell along with his heart. Her three simple words replayed over and over in his head. He was screaming inside. Refusing to believe it. Trying with every ounce of himself to believe that it was all a joke and that a second later he would see a giggling brunette, teasing him about how easy he was to fool. He would answer that he was just playing along… she would reply – But it isn't a joke; a voice screamed inside him; May is getting married and it isn't a joke! _

"_NO!" he shouted out. "No, you're not! You're fooling me, right? You're messing around with me, right?" He laughed, although his voice was shaking and tears were dangerously close to falling out of his eyelids. "You got me, May. You really got me on that one." _

_The brunette looked at him helplessly as he laughed again, two tears falling. Her own eyes were sore from crying. Arrange marriage. That's what it was. It was arranged between the Maples and the Ketchums. Protesting never worked with Norman Maple. She was going to get married to Ash, regardless of what she felt. Ash. _

"_Drew… I'm sorry…" May managed to choke out. "I'm sorry…" _

_I don't NEED your pity! A voice inside Drew screamed; I don't NEED it! He dropped his head into his hands as the world spun around him. Suddenly sitting up, he turned to the girl with a blank expression. "To who?" _

_The brunette stared at the ground before saying anything. She knew he would be more angered if he knew who it was. But the truth could never be hidden. "Ash." _

_And that's when he ran. Ran away from May and away from that place which he thought was so perfect. It was fake; he thought bitterly to himself. Everything was fake. He slowed down when he got to the house he was living in. The house he had lived in since his parents died together in an accident. Locking himself in the room, he swore he'll never get out to face anyone again. _

_:End Flashback:_

Drew smiled bitterly as the memories replayed inside his head again. Ash. Ash, out of all people. He never had a liking for that raven head. He always felt like Ash was always a bit too close with May than _he_ ever was. But now they're getting married; he reminded himself. Today she would be walking out with a beautiful dress, getting married to a guy who couldn't love her half as much as _he_ loved her. But what good was it now? Everything was over. Shattered, broken into pieces. Pieces which could never be joined back together. What was the use of living?

He looked down at the bottles of medicine again. Just ten tablets out of each of the three bottles would end his pain. Ten minutes was all it was going to take. Then, he would be free. Free from the locks that chained him so that he couldn't tear away from May. Free from the pitiful glances people would throw at him. Free from his broken life.

"Ten tablets…" he whispered as a decision came to him. Popping open one bottle, he poured its contents into his outstretched palm before shoving them down his throat.

--

"Oh May! You look darling!" Caroline Maple exclaimed as she watched her daughter getting her hair put up by an expert hairstylist.

May smiled weakly back at her mother, but she strongly disagreed with her mom. She may look pretty with all the expensive makeup, but her eyes were dull and lifeless. They weren't twinkling and the once bright azure had turned into a musky blue. She saw in the mirror that a young man entered the room, clad in an expensive suit. He smiled charmingly.

"Hey May, you look gorgeous," he remarked and May had to summon all her might to smile back at him.

"T-thanks, Ash."

"Ash! Dear, what you doing here? Norman's waiting for you to take you to the church!" Caroline exclaimed and Ash nodded sheepishly before walking out of the room.

May's mind drifted back to Drew again for the millionth time that day. What was he doing right now? Had he forgotten all about her? Was he moving on with his life? Though May didn't want him to be still attached to her, she disliked the idea of him moving on so quickly. The little mobile phone on her lap started buzzing widely and she quirked a brow as she wondered over who would be calling her at this time. Flipping over the cover, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss. May Maple? We saw your number in Mr. Drew Hayden's cell phone as the last person he called. Would you please come to Klafe Hospital? Mr. Hayden was found in a serious condition in his room," a female voice said and May's eyes went wide open.

"Is he alive?" was the first thing that popped out of her mouth.

"Yes, but still in a very serious condition. We need him for surgery and cannot do this unless someone he knows has agreed. I suggest strongly that you come over right this instant."

"Yes, I'll be right there!"

May stood up quickly and Caroline looked at her in confusion. "Who was it, darling?"

Without bothering to answer her mother, she rushed out of the house at full speed and stepped out onto the busy street. Klafe Hospital was only five blocks away; she told herself and struggled to run at fast as she could in her dress. Her hair went loose and the veil fell off but all she cared about was getting to Drew as fast as possible. After three blocks, her knees became weaker and there was a stinging pain in her chest in which she had constantly ignored for several weeks. This time, however, it was worse than usual and it prevented her from running as fast as she wanted to.

"I… can't… stop," she told herself, puffing, but the pain was too strong. Her knees buckled under her and the only word she could muster before blacking out was, "_Drew_…"

--

The doctor paced up and down the entrance, waiting for May Maple to come. Drew Hayden's life was fading fast and he wasn't even sure if the surgery would help him. As the minutes ticked by, he couldn't wait any longer. A person's life was in his hands and he couldn't let Drew Hayden die. Knowing that it dangerous, he ordered the nurses to get Drew to the surgery room. As the nurses rushed to get him to the room, another person was brought in, rushed to the other side of the room, the ward for people with heart disease. A person in a beautiful white dress.

As the two rolling beds rushed pass each other, the hands hanging out from the side brushed by and Drew's watch along with May's bracelet linked together. Fingers brushed against each other. And that was when it ended. Both of their painful lives ended right on the spot. They were united and that was all that mattered.

After grieving from the Maples, it was agreed for the two lovers to get buried together. The white gravestone was engraved with the following words:

_Drew Hayden, May Maple_

_Separated by fate and united by fate_

_May they forever rest in peace. _

* * *

**A/N: Shoot, the ending didn't quite turn out as I expected it to be… -sigh- Well tell me what you think, guys and you may end up having a deliciously baked invisible cookie! XD Well, yeah, this story was depressing… I know. Hey, but at least both of them died, right? And not just one suffering. –glances at my other story- Heh. Leave a review, people!**

_-Suzie :o))_


End file.
